


Bitten

by NormalFreeZone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Derek is there with a hug, Hugging, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sheriff gets bitten, Stiles had a break down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormalFreeZone/pseuds/NormalFreeZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With on bite Stiles' world crumbles, and he isn't even the one bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr a while back, than totally forgot about it. I found it just today, I thought I would post it here.  
> Unbetaed and OLD! So sorry if it sucks.

As soon as Stiles heard his father hiss from pain he knew something was wrong. It was meant to be a normal ordinary evening, Stiles had even skipped dealing with Scott and all his werewolf/grilfriend/life bs to make sure he was home on time. He knew his relationship with his father had been tense lately and wanted to ease it at least a little bit. His relationship with his father had always been important to him. They were all each other had in the world. But when Sheriff Stilinski eased his uniform off to reveal his shoulder to his son everything spun out of control.

When the Stilinski's rush to the hospital it isn't for the abnormally large yet oddly clean bite on the Sheriffs shoulder. It had nearly been twenty minutes and Stiles' breathing hadn't returned to normal, his heart beat is still erratic, and for some reason whenever he spotted his father the whole sobbing panic attack process started again. They finally give Stiles' a healthy does of meds from a needle stuck in one of his ass cheeks, after it takes two nurses to detach the teen from his father as he rambles incoherently.

His panic attacks hadn't been this bad in years. But Stiles knew what it was on his fathers shoulder, and knew his father had mentioned being in the woods early that day. It was all just too much for him. When he finally comes around the first person Stiles' calls isn't his best friend, because Scott would have no idea what to do. Stiles calls the only person he knows would help, and wouldn't give him any fake bullshit apologies.

The first person he calls is Derek.

As Derek picked up the phone, he sighed seeing it was Stiles'. But as soon as he heard Stiles' say his name, he knew there was something wrong, and for a second his heart stopped.

“Derek?” The voice from the other end of the phone was quiet. Its wasn't the Stiles' he knew, the voice was sad and scared, raspy and worn like he was dying from the inside out. “I... uhm... I...”

“Where are you!?” Derek just snapped, his body already in action, snatching up his keys and jacket.

Derek never realized he could drive so fast for someone he thought he hated. Ok, maybe Derek wasn't as bad as a guy he made himself out to be.... or maybe he'd just become attached to Stiles. In the end there is no time to think about it, he needed to make it to the hospital, he was needed. Stiles' voice had said it all. Stiles' needed him....

As Derek marched into the E.R. the first thing he smelled was werewolf, but bellow it was Stiles. Not caring about visiting time or any of that bull shit, Derek pushed past a nurse following the faint smell of his friend, until it brought him to a half open door and the sound of Stiles' hoarse voice trying to convince a nurse and his father that he could dress himself.

“I can put on my own pants thank you.” Stiles voice was still raspy, but it was still Stiles with all his sass.

Hearing a grumble of voices and some movement drawing closer, Derek jumped back from the door, taking a few long steps up the hall, as a nurse and the Sheriff left Stiles to his clothes. They don't even notice him as they pass, but the smell of new wolf sudden sky rockets, and just like that its all clear for Derek. No wounder Stiles had called him.

This wasn't going to be easy.  
The room was dimly lite as Derek stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind him. He could hear Stiles' pulling on his clothes behind the curtain, cursing quietly under his breath as he struggled. Derek could hear Stiles' trembling, his hands shaking as they tried to button the fly of his jeans. Finally Stiles gave a frustrated sigh and threw back the curtain.

“Are you just going to stand there and creep?” Stiles snapped already knowing it was Derek. It was clear Stiles had, had enough with trying to dress himself. He had his jeans and a hoodie, it was good enough. On the bed a pile of shirts and a pair of socks sat discarded. It seemed jeans and a hoodie was all Stiles could handle.

Derek didn't say a word, he could smell the anxiety bubbling off of Stiles. Anything he said now would only make things worse. He'd never seen Stiles' have a panic attack, or anyone have one, but from the dark rings under the teens eyes and the trembling of his hands, Derek was sure he didn't want to witness one.

“So... is he?” Stiles glared at him, not beating around the bush. Stiles stood there angry and anxious, his hands on his hips as he demanded answers.

Derek just nodded, confirming Stiles' suspicion.

Without a word Stiles lurched forward, choking on his own breath. Stiles' heart beat shot through the roof as he tried to regain his breath. Derek jumped forward grabbing the younger male by the arm and pulling him to his chest. He closed his arms around Stiles. He could already feel the tears bleeding through the front of his shirt.

“No no no no no no... he can't.” Stiles muttered into Derek's chest, rubbing his face against the werewolf's shirt, smearing tears and snort. “He can't be...”

Derek just held Stiles closer, his hand absently brushing over the teen's hair as he tried to calm him. The Sheriff was a werewolf, and with that came some good and bad. But it mostly meant that Stiles' had to watch his father become a monster. It also meant with all the supernatural traffic their small town had been getting the Sheriff would be on the top of everyone's hit list, even if he wasn't an alpha.

A hick-up came from between Derek's arms as Stiles' cried. Everything in the boys life now was werewolves, no normal, no middle ground. But there was more behind the tears, as Stiles' buried himself in Derek's arms. Years of loneliness poured out, on top of the new frustrations to come. Stiles' was only human. With a heavy sad sigh, Derek tried to calm Stiles' hick-ups, shushing him quietly, and petting the young mans hair. He rested his cheek on the on top of Stiles' head. Despite being the same height, Stiles had curled himself into Derek's chest, hiding form the world.

“At least you wont have to worry about his blood pressure anymore.” Derek whispered as one of his hands moved down Stiles' back.

Stiles' snorted a laugh, and gave Derek a wimpy gab in the ribs. “Shut up, asshole.”

“He's gonna... “ Stiles began to choke out, but Derek shushed him, holding him a little tighter.

“Don't worry Stiles. I'll take care of him." ... _and you._


End file.
